


Candy Floss

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Contact, Eye Sex, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Friends to Lovers, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Potions, Severus Snape Lives, Sexually Inexperienced Friends, Swingers, Voyeurism, sexual explorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: When Hermione finds out Narcissa has only ever been with one person, she educates her friend on the joys of exploration.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 71
Kudos: 197
Collections: Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut





	1. Candy Floss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut on Ao3. My prompts were the following:  
> Kink: Voyeurism  
> Trope: Swingers  
> Flavour: Candy Floss

"So you and Lucius have only been with each other?" Hermione asked.

"We were betrothed as soon as I hit puberty and Abraxas could confirm my flaxen hair wasn't going to darken like my sisters'," Narcissa replied. "He wanted to make sure I was the proper Malfoy wife; pureblood, tall, willowy, blonde, and light eyes."

Hermione looked her friend over. At forty-two Narcissa was young for a witch, looked around thirty, and still all the things for which Abraxas had hoped. Unlike the late Malfoy man, Narcissa had evolved with the times and was no longer a blood purist. Hermione and Narcissa met each other officially in the Hospital Wing in the day following the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione, hoping to retrieve his body before rogue Death Eaters could, had Apparated back to the Shrieking Shack as soon as she was done hugging Harry and found Headmaster Snape still alive. Conjuring a stretcher, she had taken him to Madame Pomphrey and helped the nurse by pouring twelve different potions down his throat while his neck was being repaired.

After spending time with Harry and Ron, whom she refused to continue a relationship after that kiss, Hermione had slept for a few hours in Gryffindor Tower before returning to the Hospital Wing, needing to feel useful. Madame Pomfrey was busy, so she assigned Hermione to the Headmaster's care, making sure his potions were administered at the right time, and his bodily fluids were magicked away. She had just given him another dose of antivenom when Narcissa Malfoy, looking exhausted, knocked on the door to the private room.

"May I come in?" Narcissa asked, her voice friendly and not the cool tone Hermione had remembered.

"Of course," Hermione said, waving her in. "Were you and Professor Snape close?"

"We were friends at Hogwarts; he was just two years behind me. He tutored me in Potions. Then after school, we spent time together when…" she trailed off.

"When he and your husband joined Voldemort? It's not a secret."

"I know. But my friends and family joining with the Dark Lord is something for which I am no longer proud. I wish to apologise to you, Miss Granger. Not only for my sister's actions that I allowed in my home, but for the way I spoke to you and the way I treated people of your blood status. I could give my reasoning, but I'm sure you already know what they were. I want to change, my son and husband do as well, and I hope you will allow us that chance."

Hermione looked the woman over. Here was the wife of one of Voldemort's strongest supporters, asking her to give them the chance to become better people. She could refuse her, turn her nose up at the beautiful blonde before her and say no. But wasn't that why they had fought this war? So everyone, regardless of birth, could be treated the same? Was she any better than a Death Eater if she refused them?

"Of course I will," Hermione said firmly. "I'm glad to see your family changing their ways."

"As touching as this moment is," Snape's deep, if not a little raspy, voice cut in, "I would rather not have to listen to it. Miss Granger, go away."

Turning, Hermione glared at her old professor. It was the first time he had awoken since they'd saved him. He had intimidated her as a student, and she always held back when he spoke to her like that. But she wasn't his pupil anymore. She was an adult who had just fought a fucking war. He was going to have to accept that he couldn't talk to her the way he had before.

"I am taking care of you and, like it or not, I'm not leaving. Your extremities will remain paralysed until tomorrow at the earliest, and until then, I'm your obnoxious nurse. So be a good little Headmaster, be nice to me, and take your potions when I give them to you. Or I will give you a sponge bath against your will."

"Why you insufferable–"

"Yes, yes, I'm a know-it-all impertinent chit that's a pain in your arse. I'm still your nurse."

Snape went to open his mouth, and Hermione conjured a sponge, lifting her eyebrow at him. He huffed but said nothing, and she beamed at him.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Severus Snape took orders from a lady," Narcissa mocked with a laugh. "I think you and I could be great friends, Miss Granger."

"Hermione, please."

"Then you must call me Narcissa. Would you be willing to give Severus and I a few moments, Hermione? I know it's soon, but I want to talk to him about the upcoming trials."

"Trials?" Snape asked, looking between them.

"Harry, with help from Narcissa here," Hermione began, "killed Voldemort early this morning, sir. Kingsley is the acting Minister and is making sure everyone gets a fair trial. You're not under arrest, but you are confined to Hogwarts until a date can be set for you." Hermione glanced at her watch. "I will go grab lunch in the Great Hall and be back in about thirty minutes to give you your next potion."

That had been the beginning of her friendships with Narcissa and Professor Snape. Narcissa came to visit her old friend every day, and she and Hermione would chat if the man still slept. Hermione had asked about Draco and Lucius, finding much to her surprise that both were being held in Azkaban due to the marks on their arms. Narcissa hated being alone in the Manor, so Hermione talked to the Headmaster who arranged for Narcissa to stay in the castle until the time of her family's trial.

Severus' paralysis had lasted almost two weeks, and much to both of their mutual discomfort, Hermione had to give him more than one sponge bath. She tried to maintain his modesty as much as possible but couldn't help the way her cheeks blushed when she had to wash his impressive cock. The flannel she was using wasn't thick enough to hide the way it started to harden as she ran the cloth over it. Headmaster, indeed. She spent every day with him, reading books aloud or debating different topics until he begrudgingly admitted they were friends and started calling each other by their first names.

When his limbs started to work again, he was weak, and she continued to assist him by helping him to the loo and washing his back and hair in the shower. After getting completely soaked the first time, the next day she had donned her bathing suit before getting in with him. He had raised an eyebrow at her, but then shrugged and began to wash his front while she conjured a loofah and went to work on his back. He sat down in the chair she conjured for him and sighed as she worked shampoo into his black hair.

Hermione glanced down and saw that his cock was stiff, head an angry purple colour. Since the first time she had bathed him, she had noticed it getting harder each day. She had never thought of her Professor sexually, but at that moment, she wanted him. Craved to pull the crotch of her swimsuit to the side and ride him until he spent himself inside her. Instead, she had rinsed the shampoo from his hair before working the conditioner into the ends.

Leaning down, she gathered her courage and whispered into his ear. "Seems you enjoy having your hair washed, Severus."

"It is a nice feeling," he admitted. He turned to look at her and seeing the heat in his eyes, she leaned down and kissed his cheek. He must have gathered nerves from her actions because he took her hand in his and placed in on his stomach. "There is some hair that I think could use more washing… if you're agreeable."

Without hesitation, Hermione reached for the soap, filling her hand with the slick liquid before using it as lube to give Severus a handjob. The way he moaned and whispered into her ear the entire time made her cunt leak. As his release splattered on the shower floor, he pressed a kiss to her neck and told her that as soon as he was strong enough, he was returning the favour ten-fold.

Two years had passed since the war, and Hermione and Severus had been a couple ever since. He had gone with her to Australia to restore her parents' memories, and that is where she had fallen in love with him.

They had attended the Malfoy trials and Severus, along with Harry and Hermione, had defended Narcissa and Draco until both were released with nothing more than a one-year monitoring charm on their wands. Lucius' trial had lasted a whole week, and in that time he had renounced his old ways and thrown every single Death Eater under the Knight Bus. He provided years of Pensieve memories that secured their place in Azkaban, helped clear some corruption from the upper ranks of the Ministry, and earned Lucius his freedom. He was sentenced to a year of house arrest and five years of wand monitoring, but all-in-all, Lucius was a free man.

In the beginning, Hermione wasn't sure she trusted the change the male Malfoys claimed to have made. But Severus was close with them, so they spent many evenings together in the large cottage on Malfoy Estates as the Manor was utterly gutted. The first few months, Lucius had struggled to not call her Mudblood but had worked hard on overcoming his prejudices. Now, he had a love of Muggle take-out, James Bond, and Narcissa in Muggle lingerie. Narcissa was equally in love with Muggle fashion and had almost exclusively switched herself and Lucius from robes to Muggle clothes.

"I guess I just assumed that Lucius had been with women, or men, in the time he was waiting for you to leave Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"We were raised with old fashioned values, even for that time," Narcissa explained. "But that can't be too shocking to you. Severus was your first, wasn't he?"

"No." Hermione laughed, trying to imagine the look on Severus' face if she had been a virgin when they slept together for the first time in that tiny shower cubicle.

"When did you have time to be with anyone before Severus?"

"Well, I was with Viktor Krum my fourth year a couple of times, and let's just say his Firebolt was the more impressive broomstick. And a Muggle boy from my neighbourhood for a couple of summers." Hermione looked across the coffee table at her friend. She was gorgeous in her tight Muggle jeans, Louboutin's, and a fitted blouse. A walking wet dream for most men and quite a few women, Hermione included. "And I fooled around with one of my dormmates at Hogwarts a few times."

"You're a lesbian?" Narcissa sought, baffled. "But what about Severus."

"I'm bisexual; I like both. Severus is well aware. He has asked numerous times to watch my memories of those nights…" Hermione trailed off and shook her head with a smile. Parvati had hesitated at first when Hermione had asked for her consent to show Severus the memories. But in the end agreed, so long as Severus never mentioned it to her.

"He likes to watch? You with… with another woman?"

"He does. Sometimes we like to go out to Muggle pubs and pretend that we don't know each other. It's pretty sexy to watch as another woman hits on him, knowing that I'm going to be the one taking him home. Have you and Lucius not… role played or talked about how sexy it would be to bring another person into your bed?"

"Maybe a few times, but… well… That's just not right. It's wrong, Hermione. Couples should only be with each other. They shouldn't cheat."

"Narcissa, if you went out and had sex with someone else without Lucius' knowledge or consent, that would be cheating. But enjoying watching your partner flirt with someone else, or bringing someone else into your bedroom that you both consent to isn't cheating," Hermione spoke calmly. She wasn't trying to make her friend feel bad or pressure her into doing something she wouldn't enjoy. Still, Hermione wasn't going to have her friend call her a cheater because she and Severus enjoyed engaging in different activities than she and Lucius did. "We're all adults, Narcissa. As long as we all consent and are enjoying ourselves, there is nothing wrong with it. We only think it's wrong because we were told it's wrong by society."

"So, it's okay if I've thought about watching Lucius kiss someone else? Or like the idea of watching another couple?" Narcissa questioned quietly.

Standing up, Hermione moved to sit on the coffee table in front of Narciaa and grasped her hands. "It is more than okay, love. Have you ever talked to Lucius about those feelings?"

"Never."

"Maybe you should."

"But where do you even meet people who would let you watch?"

"There are Muggle clubs we could go to that specialise in that lifestyle."

"You and Severus would go with us?"

"Of course we would," Hermione assured her. "I like to watch people too so we've been to one a few times. We've never done anything there but watch, but we've always enjoyed ourselves. Especially when we get home. If you're not ready for that, you can watch Severus and I snog sometime. Merlin knows that man can't keep his mouth or his hands to himself. Either way, talk to Lucius."

The two of them spent the rest of the day chatting about various things, but Hermione could tell that Narcissa was going to ask her more about voyeurism — and some of the other things she had never mentioned to another person — soon. Leaving the Manor at the end of the day, Hermione Apparated into Muggle London and picked up a copy of The Ethical Slut to send to her friend. The Malfoy's may not be polyamorous, but the book would at least help her friends in understanding that there was nothing wrong with their sexual desires.

* * *

Hermione arrived in the front entrance of their house and cocked an ear, listening for where Severus might be. Generally, if she was with Narcissa, Severus and Lucius went to the cinema or sat around discussing politics while sipping the most expensive Muggle Scotch Lucius could find. Glancing in the sitting room and Severus' office she didn't see them and the upstairs appeared to be dark. Must be in the lab. Hermione made her way down the stairs but paused towards the bottom as Lucius' voice drifted towards her.

"You really think it will make my come taste like candy floss?" Lucius asked, and Hermione covered her mouth to hide her giggle.

What in Merlin's name were those men up to?

"I just took a dose," Severus offered, his voice filled with amusement. "Get on your knees and let me know in about ten minutes. Or five if you're as talented as Hermione."

"You're telling me that not only is she young, sexy, and smart, Hermione is great at sucking cock as well? You're one lucky tosser."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock. While she assumed the two men talked about sex, she wasn't expecting to hear Severus talking about her oral skills.

"Like you don't have a Bond Girl of your own. Narcissa may not be as young as Hermione, but she's gorgeous, and you've never complained about her."

"Narcissa is… well, my wife is pure perfection. The only thing that could make her sexier is if I could watch her with another woman. Think Hermione would go for it?"

Hermione wasn't ashamed of her sexuality, but she was surprised Severus had talked to Lucius about it. She had thought her partner was pretty closed-lipped about their love life.

"Probably not, since she's dating you and not a woman," Lucius finished his thought.

So Lucius didn't know she was bi, he was merely a typical man that wanted to watch two women have sex. Clearing her throat, Hermione walked down the last few steps and into the lab. She held back her laugh at their shocked faces but couldn't stop the smirk from spreading across her face.

"Severus, did you really make a potion that changes the taste of your come?" she queried, walking towards him.

A hint of blush spread across his face at the realisation of just how much she had heard. "Not just mine, love. Works on anyone who takes it if my calculations are correct. It still needs to be tested."

"I think you taste wonderful without it, but candy floss will be fun to try." Hermione wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him deeply.

Lucius had seen them kiss hundreds of times before, but in light of what Narcissa had told her today, Hermione decided to push the envelope a little and ground her hips into Severus' causing him to groan into her mouth. At the clearing of Lucius' throat, she broke the kiss. Turning, she pressed her arse into Severus' semi-hard cock, grabbing his hands to wrap around her waist, and looked at their friend. Lucius looked flushed and shifted to hide his hips behind the workbench.

So Lucius liked to watch as well, Hermione thought. She was going to have to talk to Severus about what she and Narcissa had discussed today and hoped her friend was going to speak to her husband. If Narcissa was serious in wanting to go to a swingers club, she was going to have to get used to talking to Lucius about her sexual wants.

"I'll let you men get back to your blow jobs," Hermione chuckled, winking at Lucius. "Don't wear him out too much before you're done. I want to taste his new invention. And Lucius, come see me before you leave. I have a gift for Narcissa."

Severus smacked her lightly on the arse as she left the lab, calling her a saucy minx. When she arrived in her office, she quickly wrapped the book and penned a note to Narcissa telling her not to let the name of the book scare her. She encouraged her friend to communicate with Lucius again and to reach out with any questions before sealing the scroll with magic.

* * *

"Drink this," Severus demanded, holding a phial of pink potion out towards her. "It's what I made today."

"Are you going to explain to me how you and Lucius decided to create a potion that changes the flavour of your come?" Hermione asked, sitting up in bed before drinking the potion. It tasted like liquid candy floss, which was a vast improvement to most potions and took her back to her favourite childhood ice cream flavour.

"We were flipping through the telly and landed on a film where the women were talking about how they don't swallow because it tastes bad. Lucius turned to me and said there had to be a fix for it, and one thing led to another."

"And you offered to let him suck your cock, why?"

"To see his face when I said it."

"You are a wicked man, Severus."

"Yes, I am. And you love it," he offered, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"I do, and I love you," she said, pulling him closer to her and snuggling into his side.

Before she started dating Severus, she never would have guessed how much he liked to cuddle or just be touching her. The poor man had been touch starved for so many years that once he knew she welcomed his hands on her, he never liked them to be far from her body. Even if they were just reading on the sofa, he wanted to have her in his arms.

"Tell me about your day with Narcissa."

Hermione told him all about shopping and lunch with Narcissa before telling him about the conversation they'd had after. Severus' face was mostly blank, but she could see the surprise in his eyes as he listened. He agreed that the book was a good idea for them to read to learn more about accepting an alternate lifestyle, even if it didn't cover their apparent voyeur kink. He asked if she was really serious about going to a swinger's club with their friends to which she enthusiastically said yes.

"And what if they wanted to watch us, love?" Severus asked, his voice low and husky. "Do you like the idea of your friends getting turned on while I kiss you, play with your tits, or fuck your sweet pussy?"

"Fuck, Severus," she moaned. "I would love it."

"You like being watched, don't you?" His fingers found their way into her already dripping core, and he pushed two inside. He didn't wait for her answer. "I can tell you do. You're so wet, love. And do you want to watch them? Yes, clench around my fingers. Do you want to see Lucius lick Narcissa's cunt before fucking her?"

Hermione couldn't talk, couldn't answer in anything more than breathy moans as his fingers pumped in and out of her. The idea of watching Lucius and Narcissa together was such a turn on. They were so beautiful, and if they looked half as good naked as they did in their swimsuits, she knew she would be a hot, wet, mess as soon as they started. Severus was pumping his fingers in and out, hitting just the right spot, bringing her to the edge.

"What would you say if they wanted to swing with us? Would you like that, my love? I know you've been waiting for the right couple before we try it. Do you want to bury your face between her thighs as Lucius and I watch you two?"

With a slight twist of his hand, Severus had her crying out as her orgasm crashed over her. She felt herself coat his hand as her inner walls clenched down on him. He slowly pulled his fingers out and brought his hand up to her mouth.

"Open up and tell me if my potion worked," he commanded, and she happily complied.

The taste of candy floss filled her mouth as she sucked his fingers in. He quickly pulled them out and replaced them with his tongue. Growling, he kissed her harder before pulling back and telling her he needed to taste more of her. She eagerly hooked her legs over his shoulders and tangled her hands in his hair as he began to lick her until she came against his face. She wanted to take him in her mouth, see if the potion worked on him as well, but he turned her down, telling her that as much as he liked her pretty little mouth, he needed to be inside her.

After a long night of shagging, it was determined that Severus' new potion was effective in Hermione for about two hours before it stopped working but only lasted in Severus for one orgasm. Used to the way his mind worked, Hermione didn't even mind when he rolled off her partway through sex to jot down their findings in the Muggle notepad he kept in his nightstand before coming back to her. He already made a litany of sexual aide potions that were sold in the adult room at George and Ron's shop, and it looked like, with a little tweaking, there was about to be more. Hermione urged him to create more flavours and see if it was possible to combine it with her favourite potions. She was fond of the restoration potions he had created that allowed for both partners to have all night shag sessions and not have to worry about pesky things like chafing, soreness, and a man's inability to orgasm as often as a female.

* * *

The next few weeks passed, and Hermione and Severus spent time with their friends individually, but unlike usual, the four of them had not gotten together as a group. From her conversations with Narcissa, she knew that the Malfoys had discussed their sexual fantasies, but it seemed like they weren't ready to take things to the next level yet. Missing her once a week dinners with them, Hermione finally owled and told them that they were to be at her and Severus' house the next night and she wasn't taking no for an answer.

Dinner passed in stilted conversation and awkward silences. Hermione tried giving Severus the look, but obviously, her partner had forgotten how to read facial expressions because he did nothing to help relieve the tension. During their after-dinner drinks on the sitting room sofas, Hermione growled. She had had enough.

"This is ridiculous!" she cried, setting her wine glass down with more force than necessary. "We all know we're kinky fucks who get off on the idea of watching other people have sex. Now, can we please get back to normal or do I need to blow Severus while you watch to get past this?"

Severus choked next to her and Narcissa's mouth fell open in shock, but Lucius just grinned at her. Clearly, he was of the same opinion that she was.

"This really is terribly difficult for me, Hermione," Lucius articulated, his voice dripping with false sincerity. "I think I'm going to need to see that or we can't be friends anymore."

"Lucius!" Narcissa exclaimed. "You can't say that."

"Why not? We both want to see it, and she's offering. If you feel bad about it, we can return the favour after they're done."

Severus seemed to have regained his composure. "I have some of that candy floss potion if you would like it, Narcissa."

"I'll admit that I want to watch," Narcissa murmured, her voice shaking a little as she carefully chose her words. "But I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Opening her mouth to respond, Hermione snapped it shut when Severus stood up and moved to sit between the Malfoys. He gently touched Narcissa's knee with one hand and tucked a strand of her hair behind her hair with the other.

"Narcissa, we've been friends since we were kids. I used to brew your pain potions for your monthlies. I found the fertility draught that allowed you to conceive Draco, and I watched as he was born. We went through two wars together, and you're worried that I'll stop talking to you because you've seen my cock and liked it?"

"I'm scared, Severus," she admitted. "I've only allowed myself even to entertain the idea of this for a few weeks."

"We'll only do what you're comfortable with. What we're all comfortable doing. This should be fun, exciting, and a little scary. Anytime any of us wants to stop, we'll stop. But if you want to watch us, Hermione and I would love it." Severus shot Hermione a wicked grin before turning back to Narcissa. "You wouldn't believe how wet she gets when we talk about you and Lucius watching us."

Watching Severus comfort Narcissa, Hermione knew she needed more. She wanted to watch the man she loved pound into the gorgeous blonde beside him. Looking up, she locked eyes with Lucius and could tell he was thinking the same thing. Her eyes flickered to his crotch and could see the tent. Fuck if she didn't want to see it, suck it, and ride it. Lucius winked at her before spreading his thighs further, a clear invitation for when the time came when they were all ready for it.

"No one in this room is going to judge you for what you enjoy, Narcissa," Severus said. "Do you want to watch as Hermione and I touch each other?"

"Yes," she spoke, her voice breathy.

"Don't hold yourself back because you feel ashamed. If you want to touch yourself or have Lucius touch you… well, let's just say that Hermione and I would enjoy that. Wouldn't we Hermione?"

"Absolutely," Hermione affirmed. "You're gorgeous, Narcissa, and I want to see as much or as little as you're comfortable with."

Severus rejoined her on the sofa, sitting next to her and wrapping his hands in her hair. The kiss he gave her was rough, and Hermione could practically feel his arousal in the air. Talking to Narcissa had turned him on. Hands scrambling, Hermione found the fly of his trousers and started to slip the many buttons open. Severus pulled back from her lips long enough to whisper the spell to banish her knickers to their laundry basket before he lifted her skirt, exposing her pussy to the Malfoys.

She heard the sharp intake of breath from her friends and opened her eyes to look at them. Lucius was lounging sideways on the sofa, his back against the armrest, head turned towards them. Narcissa was settled between his thighs with Lucius kissing her neck as he worked a hand into the waistband of her trousers. His other hand was up her shirt, playing with her breasts. Narcissa had one hand behind her back, and if the movement was anything to go by, she was stroking Lucius' cock.

Fly finally opened, Severus lifted his hips and pushed his trousers to the ground. Narcissa's eyes were locked on his cock, and Hermione was determined to give her friend the best show possible. Batting Severus hand from her sex, Hermione dipped two fingers inside herself before pulling them out and spreading her arousal over Severus' cock. He groaned loudly as she found the rhythm he liked. His fingers filled her and his thumb pressed against her clit. Hermione was already on the cusp of orgasming, the view in front of her so erotic.

Lucius had lifted Narcissa's blouse and released her breasts from the confines of her bra. Her nipples were dark against her pale skin, and Hermione ached to suck them. Severus was hard in her hand, and like herself, she could tell he was already close to coming. She spread her thighs more, hooking one over Severus' leg so she was entirely open to the couple across from her.

A groan from Lucius pulled her attention from Narcissa's breasts, and they locked eyes. If it was possible to have sex with someone from across the room, that's what she and Lucius were doing. A quick look at Severus and Narcissa and Hermione knew her partner was experiencing the same thing with the other woman. The idea of Severus getting pleasure from her touch while connecting with Narcissa was too much for her. With a cry, she came hard on Severus' fingers.

Her eyes fell closed, but she heard the Malfoy's find their release as Severus' come splashed over her still pumping hand. In an instant, she felt his cleaning charm wash over her, and her hand was clean. She felt him pull his trousers back up, and adjusting her skirt so she was covered again, Hermione opened her eyes.

Lucius and Narcissa were intertwined on the sofa, Narcissa having turned so she was on her stomach, and snogging like teenagers in the common room. Severus touched her face, turning her towards him. With a cock of an eyebrow, he silently asked how she was. Grinning, Hermione moved to straddle his waist and pressed her lips against his. She was so wet and knew he could feel it seeping into his trousers. He broke the kiss and pressed his lips to her neck.

"Fuck, witch," he whispered into her ear. "That's the sexiest thing we've ever done. You were magnificent."

"You're sweet to lie to me," she whispered back. "You couldn't take your eyes off her. Do you want her, my love?"

"So fucking much. And you? Do you want him?"

"Absolutely."

At the clearing of Lucius' throat, they broke apart. Hermione turned so she was sitting on Severus' lap and looked at her friends. While Lucius looked relaxed and like a peacock that had just had fun with his henhouse, Narcissa was looking a little embarrassed and like panic might be creeping in. Standing, Hermione pulled her friend up from the sofa and told the men they'd be back. She knew Severus and Lucius would want to talk about what happened without them there. Not letting go of her hand, she led Narcissa into the master bedroom and sat her on the large bed.

"Let's talk," Hermione said. "What did you enjoy?"

"I can't talk about it," Narcissa muttered, burying her face in her hands. "It's embarrassing!"

Hermione tugged on her friend's hands until Narcissa dropped them and looked at her.

"It doesn't have to be. You were so sexy down there, Narcissa. A sex goddess being worshipped by your husband and Severus."

"I… when I… came. Hermione, I'm so sorry. But I was looking at Severus and, in that moment, I wanted him."

"I'm not mad," Hermione assured her. "It's okay to find him attractive or to want him. You saw his cock - it's impressive. Have you and Lucius talked about this?"

"We both read that book, and some different ones," Narcissa told her. "We both want to watch people. Being polyamorous isn't for us, but the idea of swapping partners with someone we trust appealed to us."

"Have you discussed a couple you'd like to approach?"

"Yes. There's no one we trust more than you or Severus, but…"

"But you're worried about what we'll think and how this will change our dynamic?"

Narcissa nodded. Deciding this wasn't going to be a quick conversation, she told her friend they were having a sleepover. Summoning one of their house-elves, Hermione told him to bring pyjamas for the Malfoys from their manor and to inform Severus and Lucius they would be a while.

Dragging her into the dressing room while she changed into her own sleepwear, Hermione and Narcissa talked openly about what swapping partners could mean for them. She told Narcissa that she had no doubt that it would change their friendship, but in her opinion, it would only bring them closer. Talking so candidly about swinging already made her feel more connected to her best friend. And she knew that Severus would treat Narcissa like a queen and their experience together would be positive. Narcissa admitted that Lucius was a generous lover and was looking forward to the day he could show Hermione just how giving he was.

"I feel slightly cheated that you got to see Severus and I, but I didn't get to see Lucius at all. And I only saw your breasts," Hermione teased Narcissa as they laid facing each other in the bed talking. "They're perfect by the way. So perky."

"You're younger than me and haven't had a child," Narcissa laughed. "I remember when my body didn't have stretch marks. As for my perky breasts… well, let's just say that magic is wonderful."

"I've seen you in a bikini, and you have four stretch marks total. I have more than that. Plus, you grew a human, your body is powerful. You should be proud of that."

Narcissa stared at her in a way that Hermione hadn't seen her do before. "You're so different than any other woman I've ever met. You always build other women up, make them feel better than themselves instead of finding their weakness and exploiting it."

"It's hard enough to be female in this world, I figured I don't need to make it harder for my sisters if I can make it easier for them."

"Fuck me," Lucius' drawl cut across the room. "Two sexy birds in pyjamas in one bed. Severus, go away. This is my dream come true."

"It's my bed, tosser," Severus sneered. "You go away."

Hermione and Narcissa laughed at their men, and looking over her shoulder she noticed they were both wearing nothing but sleep bottoms. It really should be illegal for two men to look so good. The arousal that had cooled down during her talk with Narcissa flared back to life. Knowing that Lucius wanted her sent a thrill through her and she let her eyes roam his body. Shifting her eyes to Severus, he smirked at her. It was clear the men had talked downstairs, and Hermione had to wonder what they were up to. Lucius answered her unspoken question as he crawled onto the bed behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Your elf told us we were having a slumber party," he growled, his voice husky. "We figured we'd join you. Protect you from monsters and such."

Severus snorted from his place behind Narcissa who was looking a little bewildered. He positioned himself behind her in a mirror of Lucius' position. Pulling Narcissa tightly against him, he wandlessly dimmed the lights.

"Lucius and I talked about the same things you did, I presume. I thought that it was probably a good idea to get used to being with each other — clothed — before anything else happened. Plus, there's no rush. How does that sound?"

Hermione and Narcissa agreed. Snuggling back into Lucius' arms, Hermione felt her heart swell with love for Severus. For a man that was so cruel during her school years, he was the most thoughtful person she'd ever known. She knew he wanted Narcissa, but he was willing to put that aside until she was ready to do more.

"That's what Severus thought we should do. I thought we should convince you two to put on a show for us." Lucius ground his hips into Hermoine's arse. His cock was stiffening as he pretended to whisper in her ear. "I want to watch you kiss my wife. Maybe play with her pussy while she touches you. It's so wet and tight, Hermione."

Narcissa whimpered at her husband's words. She looked into Hermoine's eyes and nodded. Oh, thank fuck! Hermione thought and shifted forward, dragging Lucius with her, until her lips were almost touching Narcissa's.

"Just say Quaffle if you want to stop, Bludger if you want me to slow down, okay?" Hermione whispered, making sure Narcissa knew she could stop at any time.

At her approval, Hermione closed the distance between them and kissed her once. When Narcissa didn't pull away, she pressed their lips together again before running her tongue along the seam of Narcissa's mouth. As their tongues met, matching groans from their watching men filled the room. Lucius began to rock his hips into her arse, his cock hard. Hermione knew they weren't going to fuck tonight, but she needed that friction against her pussy. Lifting her leg, she hiked it over his thigh behind her. Lucius' hard cock slipped between her open legs, and its head rubbed against her clit.

She broke the kiss with Narcissa who opened her eyes. They were glassy and dark with lust. Reaching down, Hermione grasped her knee and Severus, obviously knowing what she wanted, placed Narcissa in the same position Hermione was in. Narcissa whimpered again, and Hermione looked down to see Severus' cloth-covered cock giving his friend the same treatment she was receiving.

"Does that feel good, Narcissa?" Hermione asked, reaching out to palm the breast before her. "Do you want more? Tell me what you want."

"Severus feels so good," she said, shuttering. "I want… I want you… I want you to touch me. I want to touch you. But I don't know how."

Lucius took control of Narcissa's desires. "Give me your hand, love. I'll teach you."

Narcissa reached for Lucius, and he brought their hands to Hermoine's centre. At her quiet yes, he slipped their hands inside her pyjamas. Lucius' fingers covered Narcissa's as he began to show her where to touch. Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head, and she allowed herself a moment to savour the feeling of their hands on her. She kissed Narcissa again before she slid her own hand into her friend's pyjamas. Her fingers touched the soft skin of Narcissa's hairless cunt and searched for her clit, pressing against it. She could feel Severus' cock rubbing against her hand, looking for his own friction.

Opening her eyes, she met his and glanced down at where her hand was buried in her friend, a clear invitation for him.

"Narcissa," Severus said, "May I help Hermione like Lucius is helping you?"

"Please," Narcissa begged.

Severus' hand was wrapped around hers instantly. His large hands, rough from working with potions, caressed her fingers before moving down. Hermione could tell when Severus pushed his fingers into Narcissa's opening because her back arched and she cried out.

"Fuck, Cissa," Severus groaned. "So fucking tight. So wet for us."

Obviously not wanting to be left out of the fun, Lucius mimicked Severus and pressed two fingers into her wet heat. His fingers were thick and smooth and felt terrific inside her as Narcissa continued to rub her fingers around Hermoine's clit, driving her closer to the edge.

"You two look perfect together," Lucius told them. "Narcissa, I want you naked. I want to see your bodies bared for us. Show them just how beautiful your cunt is."

"Do it, Lucius," she cried. "I want to see your hands on Hermione."

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione cried.

She was on the same page as them. She wanted to watch Severus' hand moving in and out of Narcissa. Wanted to see him play with her tits. Wanted to feel naked skin rubbing against her. Concentrating, she focused on sending their clothes to the bench at the end of the bed, and they were exposed in an instant. Their bodies stopped moving as they took each other in momentarily.

"Oh," Narcissa said quietly, her eyes looking Hermione over. "You're so beautiful."

Before she could tell Narcissa the same thing or even thank her, Hermoine's mouth was occupied by her friend's frantic kisses. Her eyes were open, focused on where she and Lucius were pleasuring Hermione. Looking up, Hermione caught Severus' eyes and she felt herself melt as he mouthed I love you. Feeling Narcissa's body begins to stiffen, their mouths separated as the blonde moaned out her release. At the moment, Lucius pushed hard against the magical spot inside her, and she came, her pussy clenching down on his fingers. She heard Severus' grunt and knew he had reached his own completion against Narcissa's arse. Lucius gripped her hips tightly and thrust twice more against her before she felt wetness spread against her.

Lucius pulled his fingers from inside her before bringing his hand up to Narcissa's mouth. They all watched as she cleaned his fingers, and Hermione's pussy contracted at the sight.

Severus' magic washed over them, cleaning their bodies before pyjamas were magicked back onto the ladies, and then the bedding covered them. The taste of spearmint filled her mouth as a long-lasting charm that eradicated morning breath was cast by him. She leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Narcissa's lips before settling back into Lucius' embrace.

For their first time playing with another couple, Hermione thought the night had been perfect.

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning sated but sweaty from the heat of being between Lucius and Narcissa. Carefully making her way to the end of the bed, she crawled out and looked over the pile of limbs before her. Severus had his arm draped over Narcissa's waist and was still holding her close to him. Lucius shifted and rolled until he was close to his wife, his face just inches away from Severus' on the same pillow. She made her way to the bathroom to relieve herself and thought about the night before. While she still wanted to have sex with both Narcissa and Lucius, she was pleased with how things had turned out. Narcissa had been open and willing, and Hermione was proud at how brave her friend had been.

When she walked out of the bathroom, the occupants on the bed were awake, and she smiled at them before going over to kiss Severus good morning. He pulled her onto the bed and kissed her deeply. Leaving their friends to get ready for the day in the master bathroom, they headed down the hall to a guest suite.

Severus told her they had all woken up as soon as she had left the room and both Narcissa and Lucius were feeling good about what had happened the night before. They talked as they showered and changed, discussing their own feelings on the matter. Hermione had asked Severus if he had any regrets about the night before and his only answer was that they had fallen asleep before they could have more fun. She hoped her friends were taking the time to discuss what had happened as well. Open communication was key in these situations — for all of them.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed, and the four of them met regularly, sometimes engaging in the same acts they had before, but mostly just spending time together like they normally did. They had attempted to go to one of the swinger's clubs a week after they had played together, but within ten minutes of being there, Narcissa was uncomfortable and asked to leave. Instead, they had gone to a late showing of a film that Hermione couldn't remember the name of because they had sat in the back and she and Lucius snogged and groped each other like teenagers while Severus and Narcissa did the same.

Hermione had been a wet mess from the way Lucius' hands had touched her, and from the absolute filth he had whispered in her ear. As soon as they had said their goodbyes and Apparated to their separate homes, Hermione had pushed Severus to the floor in their entryway and ridden him until she was exhausted and his back was sore.

Hermione stood as a house-elf led Narcissa into the sitting room for their weekly tea. They chatted about normal things; who Draco was sleeping with this week — Blaise Zabini's mother, which made Narcissa roll her eyes and Lucius threaten to cut their son off if he even thought about marrying her — Hermione's work in the Ministry, Narcissa's upcoming charity luncheon, and how much the public loved Severus' Candy Floss Come potion.

"Have you and Severus ever talked about him and Lucius being together?" Narcissa asked, her question surprising Hermione.

"He's made the odd joke about Lucius sucking his cock," Hermione said, "but not much beyond that. Why?"

"I think I'd like to see it. They've watched us, it might be fun to watch them."

Hermione had to admit that the idea of watching Lucius and Severus together is something she had thought about on more than one occasion. She was pretty sure Severus would go for it based off the jokes he liked to make.

"I thought of a way we could get them to do it," Narcissa said, smirking.

Merlin save her from Slytherins and their scheming, Hermione thought as she listened to her friend's plan on how to get their men to interact more. While she thought they could probably just talk to their men, she wanted Narcissa to take control of their playing more often and was happy to follow her plans. They were having dinner together that night, and Hermione couldn't wait to see the look on Lucius' face when Narcissa brought it up.

"Come again?" Lucius spoke, nonplussed.

"I said," Narcissa repeated, "I'm not kissing Hermione again until you kiss Severus. You want to swap partners, and you and Severus are the only ones that haven't touched each other."

"I didn't know you wanted me to."

"I thought talking about what you actually wanted was against the Slytherin code of ethics," Hermione teased.

"If you keep running your mouth like that, I'm going to put something in there to silence you," Severus said, cocking his eyebrow at her.

"Promises, promises. Now, be a good boy for Narcissa and me and kiss Lucius."

Severus rolled his eyes at her, stood up and crossed over to the other sofa. He helped Narcissa stand and kissed her hard before patting her bum and sending her to sit by Hermione. Narcissa gripped Hermione's hand in hers and grinned before turning to look at their men across from them. Lucius looked Severus up and down before wrapping his hand in the black hair and pulling him towards himself.

"Circe," Narcissa moaned out. "That is sexy."

Watching Lucius and Severus together was so different than Hermione had expected. She thought they would be hesitant or even embarrassed to be together, but instead, they were almost violent in their need to get closer, to dominate the other. Lucius tightened his hold on Severus' hair and wrenched his head back before biting the exposed neck. Growling, Severus took Lucius by the cock, squeezing until he let go of his hair.

"You've been in control far too long, Lucius," Severus snarled. "I want you on your knees, sucking my cock."

Lucius went to say something, but Severus tightened his hold on his dick until Lucius nodded. With a wave of Lucius' hand, both men were naked, and Lucius moved to kneel on the floor. Severus summoned four phials of the restorative potion and handed one to each of them. Hermione moved the coffee table out of the way before turning wide-eyed to face Narcissa. It was clear from the look on her friend's face that they were thinking the same thing. Well, that escalated quickly, but I like it.

"I want to watch you two touch each other while I'm fucking his mouth," Severus told them, banishing their clothes. "But no coming. I want you to be wet and gagging for us when we're done."

"Because Merlin knows we aren't already," Narcissa whispered, and Hermione silently agreed.

Reaching out, Hermione began to run her fingers up and down the soft skin of Narcissa's cunt as she watched Lucius' tongue dart out to lick a drop of pre-come from the tip of Severus' cock. As he took the entire length of it in his mouth, she pushed two fingers into the wet heat of her friend's pussy. Narcissa's fingers closed on Hermione's nipple and began to tug on it as her other hand snaked down to flick against Hermione's clit. They had only touched each other a handful of times, but already Narcissa knew how to work her body into a frenzy.

"Softer, love," Hermione said, pressing her lips to Narcissa's cheek. "You already have me so close. I love the way you touch me."

"Your cunt is so perfect, Hermione. I want to lick it."

"Yes," Hermione groaned. The idea of Narcissa's tongue between her thighs sent a wave of arousal through her. "I'm pretty sure they'll turn our arses red if we do that when they're not able to sit and watch it. Soon."

"What is she saying to you?" Severus asked, pulling their attention to the scene before them.

Hands holding Lucius' face steady, Severus was thrusting his hips hard, fucking the blond's face. She could see Lucius gripping his own rock hard cock as his throat worked around Severus' dick.

"Narcissa wants to eat my pussy," Hermione told him. "Wants to lick me until I come all over her face. And I want to do the same to her. Would you like that?"

He didn't answer her. Instead, his face screwed up like he was in pain and he cried out. Lucius groaned as Severus emptied his bollocks down his throat. As soon as the cock in his mouth stopped twitching, Lucius jumped up, hurrying towards them.

"I want to come on your tits," he said to them, his voice thick and raspy.

Removing their fingers from inside each other, Narcissa and Hermione reached up and began to fondle his heavy sack. Lucius tipped his head back as his hand tugged on his cock. Leaning forward, Hermione swiped her tongue against the head of his dick. She pulled back just in time to hear his cry echo around the room before a stream of hot come shot out of him, landing on her chest. He shifted, and the second one landed on Narcissa's creamy white skin. They continued to touch him until he batted their hands away.

"Fuck," Lucius grunted, coming to collapse on the sofa next to Narcissa and pulling her into his arms. "Why did we wait so long to try this?"

Instead of answering him, Narcissa shrugged before casting a cleaning charm over all of them, kissing him gently, and removing herself from her husband's arms. She went and sat next to Severus and took his hand, lifting it up to press a kiss against it. Hermione yelped as Lucius tugged her into his arms, whispering that he needed snuggles as he began to lightly fondle her breasts.

"Severus," Narcissa said, her quiet voice carrying across the space. "Lucius and I have talked. We want to swap partners. I want you. Tonight."

"You're sure?" he questioned, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

At her nod, he looked at Hermione, who smiled at him. They had already talked at length about this, and they both knew that the other was ready. Lucius and Narcissa were the perfect couple to swap with because there was no jealousy between them, no having to worry if one of them was going to try to break them up. Both couples were deeply in love. They just wanted something more sexually than they currently had.

The four of them talked for a few minutes, setting some rules and deciding the logistics. While Hermione was fine with having sex in separate rooms, Lucius was adamant that they were all together. At least for the first time. She knew it was hard for him to admit that he was worried he'd get jealous if he wasn't there to see what was going on, and Hermione respected him for his honesty.

* * *

They arranged themselves on the bed, the men on the outside. Narcissa gave her a nervous smile. While they had been fine downstairs, it was clear that everyone in the room was a little unsure how to get started. Thinking back to their time on the sofa, Hermione leaned forward and whispered into Narcissa's ear.

"Still want to eat my pussy, love?" she asked. At Narcissa's large smile and nod, Hermione rolled onto her back and opened her legs. "Come straddle my face; we can do it at the same time."

As Narcissa kneeled over her, Hermione groaned at the sight before her. Dark pink and glistening, Narcissa's cunt was a thing of beauty. It was no wonder men had been killing each other over this very thing since the dawn of time. Was there anything in the world more beautiful or more delicious than a wet cunt just waiting to be enjoyed?

Reaching up, Hermione grasped Narcissa by the hips and pulled her down to her mouth. Her essence coated her tongue, and Hermione searched for the source, plunging as deep as she could into Narcissa's opening. Shifting, she moved, finding her friend's clit as it began to swell and flicked her tongue against it. Narcissa's cries were muffled by her legs pressing into Hermione's ears. She wanted more from the blonde. Wanted to have that head buried between her own thighs. Raising her hand, Hermione brought it down hard, slapping Narcissa's arse.

She moaned deeply against the cunt on her face as Narcissa's tongue tentatively lapped against her own clit. She followed Narccisa's lead, hoping the woman would lick her, pleasure her, in the same way she liked to be pleased. Thin fingers probed at her core and Hermione moved her own hand, circling Narcissa's centre before plunging two inside. Hips bucked against her face, and Hermione smiled to herself.

Opening her mouth, she wrapped her lips around the hard bundle of nerves, kissing gently. She continued until her fingers found that spongy spot deep inside Narcissa. Pushing hard, Hermione rubbed against it and tightened her lips on the clit. Using her nose, she pressed against that spot Severus had told her about as she continued her assault with her fingers and mouth.

A gush of fluid poured from Narcissa as her cunt clamped hard on Hermione's fingers, trapping them inside. She had never felt a woman besides herself squirt before, and she allowed the joy of the moment and the feel of Narcissa's mouth and fingers to overwhelm her, pushing her towards her own orgasm.

Narcissa moved off her face, and Lucius was staring at her, eyes wide. Hermione could feel how wet her face was and wondered if that is what was concerning him.

"Did… what was that?" Lucius asked. "I've never seen anything like it from my wife."

"Your poor wife," Severus drawled, and Hermione looked at him. He had Narcissa in his arms, laying on top of him. Her face was dry, and Hermione felt Severus' magic as he spelled her clean. "To think it took another person to make her squirt like the sexy little slut she is."

"I didn't know women could do that."

Hermione rolled over to face Lucius, leaned down and kissed him before smiling at him. "I'm happy to give you pussy eating lessons, Lucius. Your wife really does deserve better."

"I've never had a complaint with Lucius," Narcissa added, stopping their teasing. "But that was amazing, Hermione. Truly."

"I can be amazing," Lucius muttered under his breath.

"Want to show me how good you are?" Hermione whispered into his ear. "My poor little cunt is empty."

Lucius growled and pulled her on top of him, her legs on either side of his thighs. She settled herself so his cock stood tall between them, it's hardness pressing against the apex of her thighs. She went to lift herself on to him, but Lucius stilled her hips. Following his eyes, she looked at Severus and Narcissa.

Blonde hair spread over the pillow next to them, Narcissa had her legs spread wide, and Severus was perched over her, his cock a hair's breadth away from entering her. Lucius stiffened below her, and she reached down, placing a hand on his chest. He brought the hand on the outside of the bed up and gripped hers tightly. For as much as they had talked about and built up to this moment, this was the first time anyone but Lucius would be entering his wife.

Severus dipped his cock into her wet folds and pulled it up, coating his tip with her arousal. Hermione heard his soft question, asking if she was ready. Narcissa's head turned, and her eyes locked on Lucius' before her hand reached out and grabbed the one he had resting between them. Hermione felt the rumble of Lucius' consent before she watched as Severus pushed into Narcissa.

Sitting on Lucius' thighs, neither of them moved as they watched Severus slowly thrust in and out of her. His thick cock sparkled with her arousal in the light. Hermione felt the rod against her cunt twitch as Lucius continued to watch his wife fuck another man. Looking down at him, she gave him a small smile as their eyes met. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the soft skin below his ear.

"Do you want to keep watching, or are you ready for more?" she asked. "Whatever you're comfortable with."

"And if I said I wasn't ready?" Lucius responded.

"Then I'd say okay and sit on your face."

"Cheeky witch. Ride my cock like a good girl."

Laughing, Hermione reached down and grasped his length. Holding it steady, she lowered herself onto him. Keeping herself steady, Hermione looked at the three other people on the bed. Severus had his face buried in Narcissa's hair; she could hear the rumble of his voice and knew her man was telling Narcissa all the filthy things he wanted to do to her. Lucius' gaze was darting from her to the couple next to them. Narcissa had her eyes locked on where Hermione and Lucius were connected. The heat in her eyes was enough to burn Hermione and start her moving. Lifting up, she allowed herself to fall back down and Lucius groaned loudly.

Tuning Severus and Narcissa out, Hermione focused all her attention on Lucius. She moved their combined hands down until he got the message and started rubbing her clit as she began to bounce on top of him. With each downward fall, she clenched her muscles around his cock, milking him.

Lucius gripped her hips, and she had a passing thought that his tight hold would leave bruises. Staying inside her, he flipped her until she was pinned beneath him. He snapped his hips, and Hermione's loud moans mingled with Narcissa's. He was hitting that perfect spot inside of her with each inward movement. He leaned down and bit her ear, and it was a little more painful than pleasurable.

"Fuck, witch," he growled into her ear. "You're so fucking tight. Like a vice on my cock. Do you like the way I fill you up?"

"Yes!" she breathed out, her voice raspy. "You feel so good, Lucius."

"Now that I've had you, I'm going to keep wanting to have you."

She tried to answer. Tried to tell him that he could have her anytime he wanted, but she couldn't talk. Couldn't form a sentence. The way he moved inside her was second only to the man next to her. And the view of the man she loved pounding into Narcissa as Lucius fucked her was too much.

"Who owns your cunt, Hermione?" he asked, loud enough for the room to hear. "Let us hear you. You too, Narcissa. We want to know. Who owns you?"

"You and Severus," Hermione answered, and her cunt clenched hard. "It's yours."

"Yes," Severus and Lucius cried out together.

"Tell us, Narcissa," Severus said, tweaking her nipple. "Tell us who owns your tight little cunt, love."

"Fuck," Narcissa said, her breathing hard. "You and Lucius, Severus. We belong to you."

"Good girl," Lucius told her. "Now come all over Severus' cock. Show him how much you want him. How thankful you are that he's fucking you."

Godric's saggy gonads, Hermione thought. Lucius is just as wonderfully perverted and possessive as Severus. Narcissa and I are two very lucky witches.

The pressure between her thighs was becoming so tight, and Hermione knew she couldn't hold on any longer. She needed to let go. Lucius must have been able to read her because his hand moved between them and his thumb pressed down hard on her clit. Back arching, Hermione cried out as wave after wave of pleasure flooded her body. Lucius stilled between her hips, and she felt the rush of heat as his come filled her.

The bed rocked for a few seconds as Severus continued to pound into Narcissa until they both cried out. Lucius collapsed on top of Hermione kissing her anywhere he could reach as they caught their breath. Finally, he rolled to the side and pulled her face into his chest.

"Thank you, Hermione," he whispered to her. "For all of this."

* * *

Hermione woke up to the feel of Severus moving slowly in and out of her. Snuggling further back into his chest, she moaned. This was her favourite way to wake up. It had taken Severus a while to warm up to the idea of initiating sex with her while she was still sleeping. But through multiple conversations about why she liked it and that she was consenting ahead of time, he had come around. She often woke up to his face between her thighs, his fingers on her clit, or his cock pumping into her.

"I think I could watch you two all day," Lucius stated.

Hermione opened her eyes to see Lucius and Narcissa watching them. Narcissa was facing her, hand playing with her own breasts as her husband was playing with her clit and fucking her from behind. Smiling, Hermione thought about how the two couples often found themselves in mirror images of each other. The desire to watch the others as they were being pleasured was so strong in all of them.

"I'm surprised we're not worn out after last night," Narcissa admitted. "I should be sore and exhausted."

They had spent the night entwined with each other. Swapping partners, being with their own, taking turns watching the other, until the sun started to rise. Hermione had never had a night like that before. This thing with the four of them was new and exciting, and she wanted to experience all of it all at once. Wanted to try everything she could.

"Well, having Potion's Master that can brew everything you need comes in handy," Severus teased, reminding Hermione that they had taken multiple doses of his sex aides over the course of the night.

"Why are we talking when were supposed to be fucking?" Lucius quipped, thrusting hard into Narcissa causing her to moan loudly. "That's it, love. Let them hear you."

Hermione reached out, flicking her fingers across Narcissa's hardened nipple. Encouraged by the way her friend groaned and the way Severus increased the speed of this thrusts, Hermione started to twist and tug on it the way Narcissa liked. Watching the blonde get closer and closer to coming pushed Hermione towards her own release. This is what she liked about watching — seeing the other person climbing their peak until they toppled off.

"Fuck, Hermione," Severus said, house breath hot in her ear. "You're soaking. You like touching Narcissa? Want to see her come as I fill you up?"

"Yes," she breathed out.

"Tell Lucius to make her come. Tell him what you want."

"I want to watch you come inside her, Lucius. Fill her up while we watch."

"As you wish," Lucius said, smirking before he picked up his pace.

Narcissa's breath hitched as Severus pushed Lucius' hand out of the way and began to tweak her clit. The sound Lucius' dick moving in and out of her slick pussy filled the room, and Hermione felt her own cunt grow wetter. Severus growled, his hips speeding up and the head of house cock rubbing against her G-spot. With a twist of her fingers on Narcissa's tit, Hermione grinned as her friend cried out her orgasm.

She let go herself, giving in to the feeling of her love filling her so completely and found her own release. Severus pumped into her a handful more times before she felt him empty into her.

"Salazar shitting Slytherin," Lucius said, rolling into his back and tucking Narcissa into his side. "I don't think I ever want to leave this bed again."

Severus chuckled behind her. They were still connected, his arm edited around her hip. "There's a Bond marathon on the telly today, and our ladies are supposed to go shopping for dresses for the St Mungo's gala."

"Bugger."

"If you behave, Lucius, I'll dance with you at the gala," Hermione teased. The two of them always danced at galas and balls since Severus refused to dance as often as she wanted to.

Narcissa giggled. "Last year after you wore that black number, he nearly took my arm off as he escorted me home. Now I know why."

"It was backless, Narcissa," Lucius protested. "Backless. Do you know what that does to a man? Merlin alive."

"Just imagine what she'll wear this year knowing we're going home together after?"

"You assume we'll be spending the evening together after the gala?" Severus asked. "Awfully presumptuous of you, Narcissa."

"I thought we could go away for a long weekend. The Caribbean or some other Muggle place where no one knows us. Then we could swap in public."

Hermione was shocked at how far Narcissa had come in just a few months. From never talking about her desires with anyone to now being willing to push the boundaries past anything they had talked about. She had never been more proud of her friend.

"I'm in," Hermione said. "But will I be paired up with Lucius or you?"

"Lucius," Severus growled. "If I'm on a beach with someone who is half-naked, I want Narcissa. You look sexy in a bikini, dear."

"Fine by me," Lucius said. "Have you seen Hermione's arse? My hands will be attached to it the entire holiday. Maybe even fuck her in the ocean while other people swim around."

Blushing, Hermione hid her head in her hands, laughing. She had created three monsters.

And they were all hers.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the next chapter for NSFW fan art


	2. Story Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW art inspired by the story

This art was created by the AMAZING KoraKwidditch. You are a Queen!!!

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Quartet! So many body parts... Let me know what you thought!  
> Thank you Shamione for your beta skills!  
> Love to my Alpha team: VesperSwan, LuxLouise, and LashesToAshes for their skills and encouragement.
> 
> Fae, Kora, and Wordsmith- THANK YOU FOR THIS FEST!!!!


End file.
